Obliviate and Goodbye
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Harry finally loses his temper with Snape during his remedial potions lesson, which leads to him discovering some things that have him leaving Hogwarts and taking Hermione with him. But not before he visits Dumbledore to vent some anger.
1. Chapter 1

Obliviate and goodbye Britain.

Just a short little tale I wrote to fill a little time between other stories. There will be just three chapters unless my muse comes up with something else to add to it.

Chapter one

Harry James Potter, fifth year student at Hogwarts School for wizards and witches. Looked down on his potions professor and chuckled while rubbing his forehead_. 'Hmph, that must have really hurt, even unconscious the git is still grabbing his goollies'_ he thought. Pulling out his wand he sent his patronus with a message to his best friend to meet him at the head masters office. Looking once again at professor Snape he wondered if the healers would be able to heal the professor's nose which seemed to be quite evenly spread out across his face. "That was a pretty good head butt if I do say so myself, can't tell how bad the damage is with all that blood though," he muttered as he stepped out of the room and headed for the headmasters office.

As Harry reached the stairs to the headmasters' office he was joined by two people. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, as they reached him Hermione asked "What's the emergency Harry?"

Before he spoke Harry spun around and landed a full on roundhouse thump to Ron's chin, knocking the red head out cold where he stood. "Wish you hadn't brought that creep with you Hermione," he said as Ron fell to the floor banging his head as he did so. "You best tie the git up Hermione, wouldn't want the twot to escape before you finish seeing what I have to show you."

Hermione had no idea what was going on but she had always trusted Harry, even with her life so she cast a binding charm on Ron and then looked up at Harry.

"Right stay behind me and don't look at Dumbledore's eyes," Harry told her as he led the way up the stairs that led to the heads office. Knocking on the door Harry reached behind him to make sure she was doing as he asked, he then opened the door and walked in. "I wonder if we could have a word headmaster?" Harry asked as Hermione closed the door.

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts looked up at his two students with a broad smile on his face and his eyes twinkling. "Certainly Harry, what can I do for you?" he answered while pointing them to two chairs that appeared in front of his desk.

The two teens stepped up to the desk and Harry held out his wand to Dumbledore, "I wonder sir could you just take a look at my wand there seems to be something wrong with it," he said handing it to the old man.

As Dumbledore took hold of his wand using both hands to hold it while he started to examine it Harry moved like lightning and his hand shot around the back of the head masters head, before the old man could react Harry then slammed Dumbledore's head as hard as he could into the desk top. Knocking out yet another professor. As soon as he had done that he moved around the desk and began to search the old man for wands and other weapons.

"HARRY! WHAT ON EARTH?" Hermione yelled as she watched her best friend attack one of her idols in the wizarding world… their headmaster.

Harry satisfied he had all the old mans weapons looked at the girl with him and then he pointed to a cabinet behind her, "In that cabinet you will find a large blue bowl, place it here on the desk will you. I need you to take a look at a memory of my Occlumency session with Snape. I'll stay here while you look, make sure you are not disturbed," he said as he withdrew a memory from his forehead. As soon as he was sure he had the complete memory he let out a small sigh, glad that Dumbledore had shown him how to remove a memory.

Hermione placed the pensieve bowl on the desk and then watched as Harry placed the memory into it. "Er Harry, what do I do now?" she asked obviously nervous about what was going on, it was also obvious she had never used or read how to use a pensieve.

Harry smiled at her, "Lean your face into the memory and the bowl will do the rest. Don't worry when you feel you are falling as you will just mentally fall into the memory, not physically. Just make sure you watch it carefully."

Nervously Hermione did as she was instructed. Bending over the bowl and placing her face into what felt like some sort of cool liquid like gas. A moment later she found herself down in the dungeons in the potions class room watching as Snape viciously cast the Legilimens spell on Harry repeatedly without giving Harry a chance to prepare. As she watched on horrified at Harry's suffering in the supposed lesson, she was surprised as the scene suddenly changed, and she found herself being pulled along with Harry inside Snape's mind.

She watched as Harry sifted through some of the vile mans memories until he came across one he thought interesting. To Hermione it seemed as if Harry and she were actually standing together as they watched one of Snape's memories. In the memory Snape was in the head masters office with Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Mad eye Moody. They were discussing how, after failing yet again to get the Potter boy killed by Voldemort, they were going to change their plans and kill Harry them selves 'after' he had been fed love potions and made Ginny pregnant. She watched, the two professors, the Weasleys, and the other two people as they revealed several plots against Harry that had already failed, and how once their new plot succeeded they would spend the Potters money and share out the lands they were going to steal, with Dumbledore getting Hogwarts castle. Hermione was fuming about their plans and had just decided she had seen enough when she heard Ron Weasley speak up.

"Don't forget, I get the bossy high and mighty mudblood. I'll soon put her in her place; let's see how she likes being my sex slave. By the way when do we start to feed them the Amortentia?" Hermione could see him almost drooling as his mind filled with what he would do with her.

While Hermione was watching the memory Harry was thinking about what he would do with Dumbledore, Weasley, Snape, and the others, were there any of the order he could trust. As he thought about it he looked over at his best friend to see if she was finished yet. What he saw was her well shaped figure and her sexy bum right there in front of him as she leaned into the bowl. For the first time since the night of the Yule ball he was unable to stop admiring her figure and thinking just how beautiful she actually was. "I knew when I saw her at the ball she was good looking, but I never realised just what a perfect figure she has," he muttered to him self. "Bleeding wizarding robes and those baggy clothes she wears hide everything, she would be the perfect girl for me." he complained to him self.

As he felt himself stirring down below, he started thinking of lifting her skirt for a quick peek to see what kind of underwear she wore underneath that pleated grey school skirt. He imagined she would be wearing plain white comfortable cotton. As that thought went through his mind she stood up straight and turned to look at him. Seeing the anger on her face as she stood up from the pensieve he thanked all the gods he had not risked taking that peek. Hermione had gone way past her usual anger and looked ready to actually kill someone.

As he looked at the fire of anger in her eyes he began to realise that she meant far more to him than just a friend, even a best friend or a casual girlfriend. They stood and looked at each other in silence for a short time as they both wordlessly acknowledged that they were falling in love and had been for sometime. "So before you ask I'm leaving this crazy place and I am really hoping that you will come with me?" Harry said before she had chance to speak.

After a quick nod of her head she spoke with just a little hoarseness in her voice, "What happened to Snape?" she wanted to know.

"Oh him, it will be a while before he wakes up, and even when he does he won't be much use to anyone. I hit him with the same spell that Lockhart tried on us in second year, oh and I put all the power I could into it. Before you complain about doing things to people in authority remember what they intended to do to us. In fact I'm going to do the same on this evil old git before we leave." Harry gave a slightly wicked grin as he pointed his wand at the old man tied to his chair.

"Weasley's mine," Hermione growled at him, daring him to argue with the look she gave him. "Mum and dad will be happy when I turn up, and tell them I left this mad house. They wanted to go to Australia this year but couldn't because of me being here at Hogwarts."

"Hermione my one true love, dearest, sweetheart, darling, most beautiful best friend, light of my life, girl of all my erotic dreams, my intended bride, if you intend to go to Australia with your folks is there any way you could see your way to allowing me to go with you, pretty please? With bells on, and candles as well as a cherry on top. I'll even pay for both our tickets and a tub of chocolate ice cream." Harry asked in the best simpering voice he could muster up before he burst out laughing.

Hermione stared at him as if he were crazy for a few seconds; she was surprised at the names he had called her and what it meant, she intended to review and enjoy the memory of this conversation later when alone. "You don't think I'd leave you behind for these bastards to get their hands on again do you?" she asked slightly angrily and yet there was a small smile trying to form on her face "You are mine Potter." She found her self adding without intending too.

Harry was smiling as he used the old man's wand to cast the obliviate spell on the old man using all the power he could muster. "I am going to be in so much shit if anyone finds out it was me doing this," he mumbled as he moved away from the desk and joined Hermione at the door. "Er before we go, why don't you collect all these books, this old fool isn't going to need them if he ends up like Lockhart." He said as he conjured a trunk and started to place several of the head masters possessions, including the pensieve into it.

The two teens were surprised when one of the portraits spoke to them, "Mr Potter, all those silver trinkets over on that shelf there. They are all tied to you so that vile creature and his pals can keep tabs on you. You best take them as well, oh and don't worry about any of us giving the game away. That git has been robbing, bankrupting, and controlling students for years and we have been unable to do anything about it. In fact it might be worth a trip to Gringotts to see if he has started stealing from your vaults yet. We wouldn't put it past the thieving old git. If he has, you being the last of the Potter's can announce your self as head of the most ancient and noble house of Potter, tell the goblins you have suspicions about Dumbledore messing with your gold and reclaim what if anything has been taken, plus it will put into motion an investigation into all the accounts Dumbledore was able to access over the years."

Hermione looked around at the portraits and sighed a relieved sigh when they were all nodding in agreement with the former head mistress who had spoken. "Thank you, thank you all for this." She told them.

"Can't be anything worse than a head master who steals the inheritance of his charges," one of the portraits announced to the agreement of all the other former heads. Hermione cast a shrinking charm on the trunk they had filled with a large amount of Dumbledore's possessions; she then cast a feather light charm on it. Harry picked it up and placed it in his trouser pocket.

"Mr Potter might I suggest that you take the fancy wand the old fool likes to show off with, I think you might get quite a surprise when you come to use it." came a voice from a portrait that was in a dark corner of the room.

Harry stepped toward the portrait intending to ask why he should take the wand, when he got close enough he stopped and gasped "Godric."

"Yes Grandson, I am Godric," the man in the portrait answered.

"Grandson, why do you call me grandson are we related?" Harry asked still in a mild shock at speaking with one of the schools founders.

"Yes I do believe we are, you see I only wake when one of my direct male descendants is in the room." Godric told him with a grin.

Hermione then spoke up, "Harry we need to go before some one comes, see if you can lift the painting off the wall, we can take it with us."

Harry gave her idea a try and two minutes later he and Hermione left the head masters office after placing the painting into the trunk with all the other things. One quick flick of Hermione's wand and the trunk was once again shrunk and placed in Harry's pocket. Five minutes later the two of them were stood over Ron as Hermione enervated him, causing him to wake up. Sitting up he rubbed his chin, "What the hell hit me?" he asked looking at Harry and then Hermione.

Hermione glared at him for a few seconds "Harry did," she announced as she swung her foot as hard as she could between his legs. "Thought you were going to give me potions did you?" she said adding another kick, "Thought you were going to have your way with me did you?" another kick, "the only one ever going to have their way with me is Harry," she finished with and as he lay there screaming in pain she pointed her wand at him. As she was about to cast the spell Harry stopped her. Use this Hermione sweet, no one will know it was you, he said as he handed her Dumbledore's wand. She thanked Harry with a quick chaste kiss and then with all the magic she could muster she pointed the wand at Ron and yelled "OBLIVIATE…"

Harry stared at her for a minute or so before a huge smile broke out on his face. "Best idea you ever had that is Hermione… me having my way with you I mean." he declared taking her hand "Come on let's go pack and get out of here we can sort out who has whose way with whom later."

Thirty minutes later, after using the headmaster's fireplace to floo to London, they arrived in the leaky cauldron and having found the floo powder there they both floo'd to Grimmauld place in London, where they were joined by a visitor they did not expect. As they were being greeted by the surly little elf Kreacher, Fawkes the phoenix flashed into the room and landed on Hermione's shoulder. Having greeted Hermione, Fawkes flew to Harry's shoulder and greeted him.

As the two surprised teens made a fuss over the phoenix who it appeared had left Dumbledore, they were joined by Harry's godfather. It took a while but with the help of Dumbledore's pensieve they brought Sirius up to date on what had happened to them that year so far, from the stupid trial where Fudge tried to get his wand snapped, Umbridge's torture sessions and the really strange dreams that made his scar hurt, they then sat in the kitchen drinking tea and started to make plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Obliviate and goodbye Britain

Chapter two

After the two teens had told Harry's godfather Sirius what had been happening at Hogwarts, all about the vile Umbridge and her detentions and torture. And how on top of that how Harry had been forced by Dumbledore to take Occlumency lessons with Snape, and what had gone on in the lessons. They then showed Sirius the same memory that Hermione had watched, of when Harry had finally retaliated and accidentally entered Snape's mind.

It had not taken long for Sirius to make up his mind about what to do. The following morning after a nights sleep and they had eaten their breakfast, he quickly packed a trunk and with it and the teens trunks shrunk and in their pockets he ordered Kreacher to lock down the house as soon as they left, then asked Fawkes to take them to Hermione's parent's office. It was almost nine thirty when three people arrived in the middle of a dentist's office in Oxford and surprised Hermione's parents with their sudden arrival in a flash of red fire.

After telling a very much shortened version of events, they all watched as Hermione's father, Richard Granger, quickly had all their appointments for the day passed to two of the junior dentists. Together they left the building and they all squeezed into the Granger car and drove to the Granger home, so that they could give the two Granger adults the full story.

The rest of the day was spent using Dumbledore's pensieve and showing the three adults all that had happened to them while at Hogwarts. From their first year Halloween when they became best friends after fighting off the Troll, all the way up to the present and the reason for them having left the school that was now such a dangerous place for both of them.

Though they were angry about the things Hermione had kept from them because of her fear of them taking her away from Hogwarts and Harry. Richard and Helen Granger were just as quick as Sirius at making up their minds about what to do. "We need to get out of this place, they are bound to come here looking for you." Richard said as he went toward the stairs, "We'll pack a few things to tide us over for a few days, then we will head for the holiday cottage we have on the outskirts of the forest of dean. I think maybe a week or so there to give me time to sort out the business and other stuff, and then we can slip away to warmer climes… New Zealand or Australia maybe." He said as he set foot on the first stair.

"I have an island; I was going to take Harry there to live when he graduates. We could go there, won't cost us anything, we can go when ever we are ready, and no one knows where it is, not even Remus. It's called Marauders Island, belonged to me and James. Lily was the only one ever to visit, they spent their honeymoon there. Sirius said thoughtfully. "We might need a couple of elves to help with your stuff."

"I know just the elves who would jump at the chance," Hermione said to Harry's utter shock. "First though, Harry needs to visit Gringotts, he needs to find out if that old man has stolen anything from him, plus he will probably need some money." she added as an after thought.

"Good idea Hermione, as my heir Harry can get me some gold from my vault while he is there. Make sure I can pay my way when we set out for New Zealand or wherever we decide to head for.

After waiting just an hour for the Grangers to decide what they would take with them to the island, and to pack it all in a large packing case that Sirius shrunk down to the same size as their shrunken trunks. They were once again all in the Granger car and heading for the forest of dean. They arrived at the Granger holiday cottage after two hours driving, all of them ready for some sleep. What none of them had thought about was where they were all going to sleep. There were just two bedrooms, Hermione's room was rather small and the queen size bed practically filled it, leaving just a small space that was just big enough for her to get dressed comfortably, also on the side of the door between the wall and the bed there was a small book case that was overflowing with her fiction collection.

The other bedroom that the elder Grangers used wasn't really much bigger and that room also contained just one bed. The living room though cosy was not overly large and contained one couch and one arm chair. It was quite big enough for the Grangers when they were there for their holiday but it was quite obvious that the Granger holiday cottage was too small for five people.

Hermione much to the surprise of the others took matters into her own hands before anyone else came up with an idea for their sleeping arrangements. "Mum, dad, you two sleep in your own room. Sirius you sleep on the couch. Now I am not going to argue about this, having Harry sleep on the floor is out of the question, it being bare wood he would never be able to get comfy enough to sleep, so he will sleep in with me, and before you start yelling dad, I mean sleep. It won't be the first time we slept together because we have fallen asleep quite a number of times on our couch in the common room at school. Even when I was in my pyjamas, never once has Harry touched me where he shouldn't, or done anything he should not. In fact I am willing to bet my virtue that I could lie in bed with Harry and be completely naked and he would not do anything at all unless I asked him too. Him and his ruddy morals. My mind is made up about this dad…" she told them all in her lecture voice.

Harry was once again shocked by the girl he was falling in love with and his mouth was opening and closing like the proverbial fish out of water. After several minutes he managed to get a little control of his voice and stuttered. "You… me… same bed?" and all the time he was gaping, thanks to what she had said he had pictures of being in bed with a naked Hermione and doing extremely enjoyable things with her, kept flashing through his mind.

Hermione looked at him quite seriously and replied "Yes Harry, think of it as practice for when we get married."

Helen knew her daughter was joking because she noticed the way her daughters' eyes were crinkling up at the corners, and knew her daughter was holding back a laugh. Looking at Harry she too wanted to laugh but managed to hold it in. His face was crimson and he was waving a hand around as if trying to do sign language because he had again lost the use of his voice.

Hermione was about to let him know she was just pulling his leg when he shocked her enough for her to faint. "Bloody hell Hermione, I know we sometimes seem as if we can read each others minds, but I only thought of asking you this morning." He said quite loudly.

As Hermione fainted and fell backwards into the couch Harry gulped and added "To be my girlfriend that is,"

Helen finally lost it and burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of their situation. "Richard dear I do think we are in the presence of our future son in law and the future Mrs Potter.

Richard had no idea what to think, he could not really do the angry father bit with Harry, because the boy had been just as shocked as he was at Hermione's words. He also thought that Helen might well have it right and they were indeed looking at the future Potter's. Shrugging his shoulders he gave up trying to work out what to do, and said quite plainly, "Well don't know about you lot but all that driving has tired me out, I'm off to bed for a nap, you lot do as you wish." He then made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Harry had stepped over to Hermione and was gently stroking her cheek trying to get her to wake up. It took several minutes for Hermione to be revived from her fainting and that was after Helen gave Harry a damp cloth to wipe her brow. She sat up and as her mind cleared she looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Yes Harry, yes I'll marry you," she said a huge smile on her face as she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss that had his toes curling.

Although it was not what he had been intending Harry found he was extremely happy with what she was saying; Hermione Granger the smartest and most beautiful person he knew wanted to marry him. "Oh boy will that ever pee off old Dumb as a door… er, if his mind is still working that is," he said a moment before Hermione threw her arms around his neck and the two teens shared another proper toe curling kiss.

'_With kisses like that just sleeping with Harry is going to be very difficult'_ Hermione thought as she looked into the delighted eyes of her new fiancé. "Come on Harry lets go to bed, we have much to sort out in the morning." She said taking his hand and following in her fathers footsteps up the stairs.

Helen said quite clearly as the teens moved to go up the stairs, "Hermione Jane, you will not corrupt young Harry… well not until the date is set." She then turned and sorted a stunned Sirius out with some bedding, then wished him goodnight. She then left Sirius still working out what had just happened and she went up to join Richard. It was not long before the entire family was fast asleep, each dreaming pleasant dreams of their partners. Sirius even though he was sleeping on the couch had his best nights sleep for a very long time. There were no dementors or the evil feeling of Black Manor to give him nightmares. The house seemed to be bathed in a pleasant friendly atmosphere and he dreamt of _Aurora__Sinistra_ the one girl he had wanted to marry before he was put in Azkaban. Fawkes sat on the sideboard with Hedwig and with a small nod of his head and what might well have been a smile he settled down to sleep.

Harry woke to find Hermione wrapped around him, her legs were entangled with his her head was resting on his chest and his normal morning problem was being slightly crushed by her left thigh. It took him two or three minutes to wriggle out of her tight hold on him and as he did Hermione rolled over onto her other side facing away from him. Harry gave a small sigh of relief and climbed out of the bed, then made his way to the bathroom.

Hermione woke up several minutes later and not seeing Harry beside her she wondered if it had all been a dream that is until her mind cleared and she realised where she was. She lay back and relaxed and thought about all they had gone through the day before, she thought about how angry she had been with the wizarding world right up to when she and Harry got engaged and there was not a single complaint from the three adults. She felt just a little disappointed because just as she had said to her dad, with Harry's morals nothing had happened, even though she had gone to bed in just a tee shirt and knickers. She knew as she climbed from the bed that it would be up to her if she was to get her itch scratched by her green eyed fiancé.

Two hours later Harry and Hermione with their cloak hoods up managed to walk through Diagon Alley without being recognised. As they passed people on the Alley they heard some talking about the supposed happenings at Hogwarts. It seemed to the two teens that someone had started the rumour that the school had been entered by unknown wizards or witches who after cruelly obliviating both the headmaster and one of the professors, had attacked the Weasley boy and kidnapped Harry Potter and his best friend Hermione Granger. By the time they had reached the Goblin bank Harry and Hermione were worried that their supposed kidnapping would cause them quite a few problems when it came to getting through customs if they travelled by Muggle means.

Inside Gringotts Harry discovered that Dumbledore had made several attempts to gain entry into the Potter vaults, but had failed to gain entry due to the vaults only being accessible to someone who was a member of the Potter family and could prove it. Harry discovered that he would become a fairly wealthy young man on his seventeenth birthday, and until then he had his trust vault which was annually checked and if necessary topped up to the figure of ten thousand galleons. Harry made a quick decision and he made arrangements for the Goblin named olddorf to take charge of his holdings and to take care of everything for him. He promised that he would get in touch with Olddorf when they finally settled down somewhere.

Having withdrawn the contents of his vault which was a little over nine thousand Galleons and having that converted into pounds, Harry asked for and was provided with a portkey to take them to the Granger cottage from anywhere on the alley. Before the two teens left the bank he was also provided documentation that would show that the cash he had was legally obtained so that he could deposit it in any Muggle bank he wanted.

Hermione suggested that they walk a little way down the alley without masking them selves so that people could see them. She knew word would quickly spread that Harry Potter had not been in the castle during the mysterious raid, he was happily shopping in Diagon Alley and had not been kidnapped. When she thought that enough people had seen them they were looking into a jewellers shop window, she took hold of Harry's hand and with a nod of her head to him they both vanished.

The portkey took them to the small garden at the back of the cottage where they stood for a minute or so just looking into each others eyes. After sharing a rather passionate kiss Hermione whispered in his ear, "I am really looking forward to your sixteenth birthday Harry love." they then entered the cottage and joined the adults in the living room.

Plans were made and with Richards help Harry was able to deposit his money in his new account at Barclays, he was promised that he would receive a debit card within the week. The two of them left the bank feeling quite pleased, there had been no questions asked as he handed over ninety four thousand pounds, and the paperwork from the Goblin bank. While they were in the small shopping centre getting Harry some decent clothes, with help from Richard Harry bought an engagement ring for Hermione from a small jewellery shop, and hoped that if it was the wrong size or she did not like it that Sirius would be able to alter it for them. Reaching the cottage Harry quickly wrote a note for Olddorf and supplied him with the details of his Barclay account so that the Goblin could keep it topped up.

Giving Hermione the ring went far better than Harry had expected. The ring was a perfect fit, which he admitted to her was Richards doing. She said she loved the simple ring, because it was the sort of ring she would have chosen her self. A single one carat diamond on a band of woven Welsh gold. Harry knew from the kiss that she gave him right in front of her parents that she was being completely honest with him.

The week that they spent at the cottage was the first time that Harry had anything that could remotely be classed as a holiday, and he truly enjoyed it. He enjoyed being with Hermione without always having Ron Weasley hanging around them, most of the time Ron tried to make Hermione cry and seemed to enjoy making her life miserable, which always led to Harry being angry and upset that his best mate had such a cruel streak in him, and he constantly let Hermione know it.

Back at Gringotts after Harry had voiced his suspicions about his head master. There was an investigation started on Albus Dumbledore's attempts to remove funds from the Potter account, which led to it quickly being discovered that the head master of Hogwarts had robbed quite a number of former students over the past fifty years, which in turn gave the DMLE a very large number of suspects in the Dumbledore obliviation investigation. There was also an investigation made into why Mrs Molly Weasley had been allowed to enter the Potter trust fund. Two weeks later Molly Weasley found her self arrested for the illegal use of a Goblin vault key. She was not a happy woman after she had explained at her trial that she did it under Dumbledore's orders with the full knowledge of Harry Potter.

Standing in a small courtroom Molly Weasley started to rant and rave as she was fined 1000 galleons for misuse of a vault key. As she yelled at the three member panel of judges one of them waved his wand and silenced her before saying. "Rather odd that the only two people who you say knew of your arrangement are not available to verify your account of things don't you think. The fine stands, you may leave the court."

The idea that Harry Potter had been kidnapped quickly changed to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been seen leaving a jewellers shop and had eloped, and the press had a field day with all the speculation about the place where they had run off to, to get married. The favourite rumour was that they went to Gretna Green, which was lucky for the two teens as it kept the search for the two of them north of the border.

Molly Weasley was quite furious about the fact that everyone seemed to have forgotten her son had also been obliviated. She was even more furious at the idea that all her plans for the Potter fortune would be ruined if Potter and that scarlet woman Granger had indeed eloped. "I tell you Arthur I will never invite that scarlet hussy into my house ever again." she said ending her tenth rant of the day.

Arthur nodded to his overbearing wife while thinking '_Well everyone will be safer that way_. _If I am really lucky it may even be quieter'_

Order of the phoenix members hearing that Harry had been seen leaving the jewellers while on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley tried to continue with Dumbledore's plan for the boy. Their problem was though, that they could not find him, and their searches had been complete failures. It was Minerva McGonagall who brought about the end of the orders interest in Harry at their last meeting, when she declared that Dumbledore was so stupid he had never let anyone in on what his plan for Potter was, or why the boy was so important to the coming war, so even if they found the lad what were they going to do, keep him prisoner until someone discovered a cure for a complete memory wipe so the old idiot could reveal his plans. The Weasley's did not dare to mention that they had been in on the old man's plan and knew even more about it than Remus Lupin and Mad eye Moody, and that it had nothing to do with the coming war.

The order of the phoenix all stood around in the great hall of Hogwarts and one by one they all agreed that as not a single one of them had any idea of why Dumbledore treated the Potter boy the way he did or what he expected of the boy, they would all forget the boy and concentrate on what they normally did in their fight against the darkness in their lives. Those who did know what Dumbledore had been up to dared not mention to the others what they had been doing. Not one of the members wished to take up leadership of the group, but Mad eye Moody was eventually pushed into the roll, and though they would not admit it to the old veteran, quite a few of them felt relieved that they were no longer responsible for keeping the Potter boy a virtual prisoner at his aunts house where he was treated so bad.

As the order left their meeting, well concealed Sirius Black cast some special Black family charms on the Weasley's, Remus Lupin, and Mad eye Moody he hit all of them in the back of the head and as he watched them walk away he muttered to him self, "You deserve it each and everyone of you." It was Mad eye who was the first to suffer from the Black family charm. He entered Gringotts as usual to withdraw some money but no matter what he tried he could not find a Goblin who could understand a word he said, it ended up with several Goblins throwing him out of the bank, after teaching him a lesson in hand to hand combat. Of course Mad eye just thought they had beat him up for unknown reasons, he would never admit to being stupid and pulling his wand on a teller in his frustration.

It was Remus who discovered it was a waste of time sending someone else to withdraw money for him. As soon as their vault number or name was given the Goblins simply did not understand the language that they spoke in. Molly was the one most seriously affected, as she could not withdraw the galleons she was supposed to, to pay to the courts weekly, she was sentenced to thirty days in prison five times for non payment of her fine. Sirius charm if not found would last a very, very long time. Over the coming months he would sit and have a quiet chuckle to him self as he pictured his victims begging for food on street corners, unable to access their money no matter how much they had. Mad eye discovered even a letter got exactly the same results, Though he did not know it as he wrote to the bank as soon as he added his name, or vault number he began to write utter gibberish that no one could decipher. They should never have tried to rob Sirius Black's godson. He chuckled to him self "If I wasn't such a nice guy they would be pushing up daisies, but they don't deserve to die fast, slowly and in misery is best for them."


	3. Chapter 3

8

Obliviate and goodbye Britain

Chapter three

Harry, Sirius and the Granger family had spent a rather pleasant week while at the holiday cottage. Richard had been extremely lucky and had managed to sell their dental practice to a young couple who were not long out of their training, while Helen had loaned their home to her sister and family who were rebuilding their own home, so they had no real worries about what they were leaving behind. What they needed Hermione had said she would take care of.

Harry counted the week as his very first real holiday because he and Hermione were allowed to go where ever they wanted in the Muggle world without some order member being right behind them controlling everything they did. They visited several local attractions, went to the cinema in the evenings and even spent a rather pleasant afternoon in the local swimming pool, where Harry got his very first look at Hermione's almost naked figure while she was in a very small blue bikini, which in his opinion was much better than seeing her in a long tee shirt with her knickers underneath it. Her 33-23-34 shape was to him a perfect figure. Seeing her in that small blue bikini showing off so much skin and every thing else about that day was something that would remain in his memory for the remainder of his life.

Helen was pleased for the break and was able to sit back and relax while enjoying watching the relationship between her daughter and her young man as it developed and deepened. She took a real liking to young Harry Potter, he was polite and well mannered, and always willing to do what he could to help out, and according to Hermione a rather frustrating man to sleep with, because that was all he did do when they were in bed together. She had known years ago, when Hermione first entered that magical world and wrote home about her first and best friend, that when it came time Harry James Potter was going to be her son in law, she gave her self a pat on the back for still being able to know her daughter so well, even after that awful magical world had tried to pull their family apart.

Sirius, having been given a shave and hair cut, and then dressed in modern Muggle clothes by Helen was also enjoying some freedom. He was able to wander around in the Muggle world and see some of the things that Lily had told him about, things that a normal wizard would not get to experience. He also struck up a friendship with Richard that was quickly becoming something like the one he had had with Harry's dad James minus the pranks that he had now grown out of.

On the second night at the cottage Sirius lay awake until he was sure everyone was asleep. Quietly as he could he crept out of the house and made his way down the lane until he was quite some distance away. After looking around to check he was not being followed and that there was no one near he disappeared with a sound like a gunshot echoing in the quiet night.

An hour later a large black dog, known to magical people as the Grim padded softly down a corridor on the ground floor of Hogwarts castle. The dog looked around as if checking the walls, moments later the Grim transformed into Sirius. Looking at the bare walls Sirius nodded, everything was as he remembered it, pressing his hand on a stone of the wall that was darker than the rest he waited. It took just a few seconds for a hidden panel to slide silently to the left. Returning to his Grim form Sirius made his way into the staff quarters. It had not taken him long to find his target, with a low growl he let him self into Umbridge's Quarters, and made his way to the bedroom.

Delores Umbridge was rudely awoken when something jumped on to her bed. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a Grim. The huge omen of death had its teeth bared and was growling at her with drool dripping from its large fangs. Delores was to terrified to even scream, she lay there her eyes wide in terror as the huge Grim dragged its sharp claws down her cheeks, leaving gouges that would leave permanent scars.

When Delores passed out from fright the Grim once again turned into Sirius. Using one of her own blood quills from her desk Sirius carved a small rune on the vile woman's scalp. As soon as he activated the rune Delores started to suffer from severe bowel problems. A minute later a huge black dog made its way back out of the castle, his task completed. Down in the staff quarters there was an evil smell that was drifting from room to room, a smell that had started in a bedroom where a Grim had just visited the occupant.

Hermione was happier than she had ever been before. She had her best friend with her, there was no Weasley dragging him away from her to play stupid childish games. No crazy evil students trying to hurt them. No maniac murderer chasing after them, and no senile old headmasters around plotting to kill them or worse. Each morning she woke up beside her fiancé and then got to go where ever they wanted with each other. She was able to learn just how much Harry really thought of her, how much he had always valued her far more than Ron. She was also able to discover that their love was not some simple school yard crush, she truly loved Harry and he loved her. Life was finally being good to her now they were living as Muggles. She had also made her mind up that on his sixteenth birthday she was finally going to have her way with him and he could shove his moral code where the monkeys kept their nuts.

Hermione had Harry call for Dobby, who appeared within a few seconds of being summoned. As soon as the little fellow had settled down Hermione asked him if he could fetch Winky, as they had need of a couple of good elves to help them with their move out of the country. Dobby closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them and said that Winky would be with them shortly. It was a really happy pair of elves that had agreed to be bonded to the Potter family and they instantly started work. They left the cottage for the Granger home where they packed everything away into conjured trunks that were far bigger inside than they appeared from the outside. They even had the Grangers cars packed under stasis charms. They were back at the cottage just two hours after leaving.

It had taken just a week but at the end of that week, it was a small family that said a somewhat sad farewell to the Granger cottage as they set off for a tropical island several thousand miles from Britain. Fawkes the phoenix stayed with them until the day they left for France, on that day he sang a song of sadness and loss of friendship. Hermione told him that he would always be welcome where ever they settled down, and she then gently kissed him on his head before bidding him good bye. The entire family waved to the majestic bird as he flew away from them on his way to where ever phoenix go when they have no human companion.

Travelling to France via the channel tunnel they were quickly able to find a place to purchase an international portkey which took them to St Kits. At St Kits Richard with Sirius's help purchased a small yacht which they used to sail to Marauders Island. An island that was as beautiful as any of the tropical islands that the Grangers had seen on the TV. It did not take long for them to settle down as a family and then make plans for the future. It was decided that they would spend a year on the island to give any hullabaloo about the disappearance of Harry and Hermione time to settle down, then they would move to New Zealand, which was a place Richard and Helen had always wanted to visit.

Life on the island was slow and comfortable. Sirius with help from Godrics portrait taught the two teens all they would have learned at Hogwarts to pass their N.E.W.T.s. Godric informed them that they would have received outstandings in all their tests had they taken them. Thanks to Helen's forethought in buying the books needed, they also started to study the things taught in the non magical world, because neither of them was inclined to go back to a world that was so behind the times in every way possible. Harry had a wonderful sixteenth birthday, thanks to Hermione giving him a gift he had not expected for quite some time to come.

Hermione was truly happy and thought that it had all been worth it as on his sixteenth birthday she got what she wanted as she gave her self to Harry fully, it was nice to find he was not lacking in that department as she lay finally fulfilling one of her deepest wishes. Her next deep desire was to have Harry's children, and she decided as she enjoyed her first time with him she would see that desire was fulfilled in the not to distant future.

As the year passed Harry, Hermione, and Helen, all learned how to sail the small yacht, they also learned where on the island they could find various tropical fruits which they used to supplement their imported food. Through the year the two elves taught the two teens about elf magic and how the elves had learned to enhance their magic by drawing magic from around them. Dobby explained to Hermione that there was a little magic in everything that grew, fed from the earth's magical centre.

Harry sat on a small outcrop of rock that jutted out into the cove where the yacht was moored when not in use, and watched as his fiancée swam in the clear blue water. He could not help but admire the beautiful all over tan that she had due to her nude swimming that she did daily. While he watched her he was thinking of their conversation earlier that day. Hermione had told him she was ready to have their first child and that she wanted at least three well before she reached twenty five. She wanted her family around her while they were still young so that by the time their youngest was old enough to leave the nest they would still be fairly young and able to enjoy their life together. Considering he had always wanted a family of his own for as long as he could remember Harry could find no argument against what Hermione wanted. He made his mind up to discuss a date for their wedding over supper that evening. Though he had always wanted a family, he had never thought of marriage as he had grown up in that hell called the Dursley home, but since he and Hermione had become a couple he had started to think about it more and more. As his seventeenth birthday quickly approached he thought more and more about the day he would get to marry his fiancé and the children they would have.

He was not worried about asking her parents, they had discovered some time back that their sleeping habits had changed from just sleeping together the way they had at the Granger cottage, and after Hermione's declaration that they were both of age now that Harry was sixteen and that they fully intended to get married she was not going to change things. Both Richard and Helen had reluctantly accepted the way things were, and they now treated him as their son in law. He was however slightly worried whether they were ready to become grand parents, he was also worried if he would be a good father, he knew with a certainty that Hermione would be a truly good mother.

Harry voiced his worries to Richard as he told his now friend and future father in law how Hermione wanted children, and she wanted her first one within the first year of their marriage. Richard told Harry the same thing his father had told him. No man or woman knows if they are going to be good parents until after their children are grown up. He added that Hermione was almost eighteen and very mature for her years, when they got married she would be the same age Helen was when she got pregnant with Hermione.

That evening as they all sat down to eat Harry asked Hermione to decide on a date for their wedding. That discussion led to them discussing when to move to New Zealand and where they would live. Together they all came to the agreement that over the next three months they would pay several visits to the new country they had decided to settle down in and look for a place where they could live.

Hermione chose the fourteenth of August for their wedding which would be a week before they left the island. Their visits to New Zealand quickly paid off and they found the perfect place for them. There was a dental surgery up for sale and with it came a rather large six bedroom house and a small Granny flat attached at the back of the property.

It took just one night for them all to agree to buy the surgery and to have the elves transport all their things that they had not even attempted to unpack, to the house and to set it all up ready for when they moved.

Harry stood in the small island church and he watched with a huge smile on his face as a smiling Hermione walked toward him on her fathers arm. He thought she was just about the most beautiful thing on the planet in the white gown she was wearing. Richard placed her hand in to Harry's hand and Harry leant forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek before he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for loving me."

Their vows were said and the ceremony completed with no problems. The reception was attended by just about every one that lived on the island and the party went on for almost three days. The party was still in full swing when the Grangers, Potters, and Sirius, all climbed aboard their yacht on route to New Zealand and a completely new life.

They were about thirty miles from their destination when they were fired on by pirates. Richard doing what Sirius suggested turned the yacht out of the wind which slowed them to almost a standstill rather quickly. The pirates got a huge surprise as the speed boat they had launched with a boarding party onboard suddenly inexplicably exploded in a huge burst of water. Every one on board the little craft was thrown into the air landing some yards away in the sea and the remains of the small craft quickly sank.

As the remaining pirate crew stood staring at the sinking speed boat wondering what had happened to it, they were surprised by three powerful explosions that hit them at the water line just in front of amidships. Huge holes appeared and water started to flood into the vessel. Those three loud booms were followed almost immediately by three more. Someone on board the pirate ship then started to shoot at them with rifle fire until Hermione growled as she cast her final anger filled bombarda spell at the bridge of the larger boat which blew the whole bridge structure to bits. The rifle fire stopped instantly. Harry and Sirius carried on casting bombarda spells until the whole length of the pirates ships water line was filled with huge holes. As Richard turned back into the wind to fill their sails once again he was moaned at for not waiting to see if there were any survivors to pick up by Helen.

Richard, Sirius, Harry and Hermione all told her almost as a chorus that her idea was completely stupid. It was Hermione who finished telling her mother off. "If we let any of them aboard they would have done there best to kill us all. It's what they do mum. They prey on small vessels and kill the crew and passengers then they sell the boats and everything else they steal."

After Hermione finished speaking Helen had to agree that picking up pirates might not be such a good idea after all. It was all a moot point as the yacht was picking up speed as they spoke. Sirius stood on the stern and watched as the pirate ship rapidly sank beneath the waves.

Minutes later they were back on course and with the wheel locked in place they were all sat sipping brandy as the adrenalin in their bodies slowly dissipated. "Wonder if that's the first time a ship that size has been sunk using wands?" Sirius said as he stared into his glass.

"Don't know, but maybe it will give those pirates something to think about before they attack another yacht. I mean it had to have put the fear of god into them. We Muggles can't see the spells the way you magicals do, they would just see the explosions coming out of no where. It would seem to them that they were being blown up as if by magic." Richard said before he let out a chuckle.

He was joined by the others as the tension of battle left them. "How long before we reach our port dad?" Hermione asked as she poured them all another small brandy.

Richard took a guess at their speed and said, "Something like three hours, but then we have to find a berth free that we can use."

Harry smiled at his father in law, "The Potters have one apparently it's on the third pier it is reserved for dad's boat that was called 'Jimmy's girl'."

"OH I remember that thing; your dad bought it with the idea of him and your mum doing some summer sailing around the world. He rented or bought berths all around the world, and then Lily took one look at the boat and said she wouldn't trust it not to sink on the local canal never mind the open sea. Anyway your dad never got to sail the ancient old tub because the first storm they had after he bought it, the old thing sank as soon as the first little wave hit it, thing went down in the harbour like a house brick." Sirius said as he laughed at the memory.

Harry vanished below deck as Sirius was reminiscing and he reappeared with a map of Nelson port and handed it to Richard. "There look that's the Potter berth. Bought and paid for by my dad." He said pointing out where they should find a free berth.

Richard studied the map and then placed it next to him so that he could refer to it as they entered the port. "Well I best get back to the helm, wouldn't want to bump into New Zealand due to not watching where we are going would we." He said drawing a laugh out of all of them.

Harry was right when they reached the berth he had pointed out there was a well worn name plate fastened to one of the pier legs that said Jimmy's girl on it. As soon as they tied up Richard went of to see who was in charge to let them know that Mr H, J Potter was using the old family berth. After they had secured the yacht and removed all they wanted from it the family made their way out toward a place called Stoke, where they had bought a property. An hour and a half later, thanks to Dobby and Winky the family were sitting in their new living room and enjoying the view they had.

It was just under a month later that as they sat down to dinner they all admitted that they missed the island and thought that maybe they had made a mistake in moving. One month later they started to pack up. Richard put everything up for sale and made arrangements with the estate agent to place the proceeds of the sale of both the house and the surgery into the Potter Barclay's account. With everything once again stored aboard their yacht they set sail back to the marauders island.

It was a relieved family that dropped anchor in their usual cove when they arrived safely back on the island. Two extremely happy elves very quickly unloaded the yacht and set up everything where it should be. The whole family slept well that night in the rooms they had missed. Godric was quite pleased to be out of the trunk and back with the family, and he was quite happy to let anyone who listened know it. He also somehow managed to obtain a small keg of grog from another portrait somewhere on the island.

It was on their first night back on the island that Hermione said quietly as they lay in bed, "Harry love, I'm pregnant."

Harry lay staring at his wife and slowly a huge smile developed on his face and he whispered quietly as if it was a secret "I'm going to be a dad." He then pulled Hermione into a rather tight embrace and gave her a kiss she would long remember.

"I'm going to tell the rest of the family at breakfast, thought you should be the first to know." Hermione smiled.

"I guess I know now why our last stop in Stoke was at the chemist shop, you bought one of those test kit things?" he said though it sounded more like a question to Hermione.

"I bought several actually as I had no idea how many I would need if my instinct was wrong." Hermione said as she rolled Harry onto his back. Now husband of mine there is something I want from you right about now…" she trailed off as she straddled his hips.

It was an extremely happy Harry who held his wife as she told the family the news. He laughed at Richard's first comment of "Oh my, this time next year I'm going to be an old man."

Helen chuckled at her husband as she said "Richard dear, you've been an old man for some time now."

"Oy," Richard managed as he spluttered in indignation as everyone burst out laughing. As soon as the laughing was over Helen, Richard, and Sirius congratulated Hermione on her news. Then they started to discus going shopping for nursery equipment.

"Oh you lot, what about me, I'm a part of it too you know," Harry said with a mock pout that was well over done.

Later that evening they held a small party to celebrate. Richard made a huge fuss as he pointed out that Hermione was not allowed to drink alcohol. His point might have gone down better if they were not all drinking pine apple juice at the time. It was while they all sat chatting that Winky surprised them all when she asked Harry if she could also have a baby.

Everyone burst out laughing at Harry's face as he choked on his juice and started to splutter. Winky gave Hermione a sly little grin as she said "I think Dobby Potter will make a good father master Harry." Which caused even more laughter around the table and a very relieved sigh from Harry.

It was a very happy family that settled back in to life on the island. Several months later Sirius announced that he was going to ask his girlfriend, who was one of the island girls, if she would marry him. It was at the engagement party that Hermione went into labour. She was in labour for six hours, during which Harry and the other men learned of several new ways a woman can emasculate her man. The first of the Potter children was a boy who as he grew became more and more like his grandfather in his looks, except like all the four Potter children he had vivid green eyes like his father.

Several years later Harry sat on his rock watching as a group of young teens frolicked in the water next to the old yacht, he chuckled as his eldest daughter 13 year old Eleanor dunked Sirius's 12 year old son under the water and then swam away laughing. A few minutes later he was joined by a still young looking Hermione. "I see a romance beginning to blossom between Rose and Dickie," she said as she took hold of his hand.

"Yeah I see it too," Harry agreed. "Best thing we ever did leaving Britain. I don't think the children would have been happy living there, and somehow I don't think you would have your two brothers had your family remained behind."

"Yes you are right love, without the island magic that is so different than the ancient British form, my mum's internal damage would have never been healed. Like you said Harry love, best thing we ever did was leaving Britain." Hermione said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They remained sitting on the rock together until sunset and then watched the sun as it appeared to sink into the ocean. "Time to go home love." Hermione said as she pulled her husband up with her, with an arm around each other they walked slowly back to their home. The island home that would be theirs for the rest of their long lives. The island would be home for the Potter family for centuries yet to come.

The end.


End file.
